


stumble into you

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory have the perfect cure for the Doctor's boredom, whether he realizes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumble into you

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to explain how Amy's phone got left on the counter by the DVDs before The Girl Who Waited, but it kind of spiraled into something quite different from that.

     “I’m bored,” whined the Doctor, lolling his head backwards onto the couch where the Ponds sat, Rory with a book and Amy engrossed in her phone. The TARDIS had gotten huffy after their last adventure and had stranded them for the moment, orbiting an uninhabited planet in the constellation of Cassiopeia (Amy’d spaced out after that, so she wasn’t entirely sure where they were, but then again she never was). She looked up as the Doctor spoke, untangling her feet from Rory’s and sitting up straight.

     Leaning forward, she planted a kiss on the Doctor’s forehead and a smile spread across his face. Rory closed his book and sat up properly as well, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the Doctor and Amy. After reaching up and entwining his fingers with Rory’s, the Doctor jumped up and grabbed Amy’s hand as well, pulling both of them up off the couch.

     “Let’s do _something_ ,” he pleaded, letting go of both of their hands and spinning around the middle of the room, gesturing outward to encompass the whole of the infinite ship. Amy laughed and grabbed his hand again, dragging him over to the DVD cabinet in the corner. Dropping her phone on the counter, she kissed his cheek.

     “Pick a movie,” she told the Doctor, who eagerly knelt down in front of the rack, oblivious to the fact that Amy was no longer standing behind him and had returned to the couch. When he finally turned around, happily clutching a DVD, he discovered a topless Rory glancing in his direction and beckoning him back over, his other hand under the hem of Amy’s shirt. Staring at the DVD in his hand for just a moment, the Doctor suddenly found himself back on the couch as well, unbuttoning Amy’s shirt as Rory nuzzled his ear.

     Both his boredom and the posited DVD forgotten, all three were understandably disgruntled when the TARDIS jerked sharply to the side, emanating a series of unhappy beeps and whirs as the room stayed tilted and began to spin slowly. Pouting, the Doctor grabbed the nearest items of clothing and shuffled out to the control room, turning back in confusion when he heard a burst of raucous laughter. Looking down at himself, he realized he’d grabbed Amy’s blouse in his haste, and he’d also managed to put the ruffly purple top on back-to-front. Rolling his eyes, he elected to ignore his uncool appearance for a few moments in order to set the TARDIS back to rights.

     Once finished, he traipsed back towards Amy and Rory, readying to take off the hastily-thrown-on shirt. Before he’d even started, however, Rory was beside him, whispering, “Let me help you with that,” and sliding his hands around the Doctor’s waist.

     “But what about the movie?” he managed to gasp before surrendering to an enthusiastic kiss with the younger man. Amy joined them, laughing.

     “I think that can wait,” she said, finally removing her top from the Doctor’s body as he reached over and trailed his fingers down her back.


End file.
